heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Outsmarting the Enemy
Sometimes, the hero doesn't have to stand up against the enemy. The main protagonist can outsmart or trick the antagonist during an escape or to save someone, usually leading the enemy into a booby trap. Other known methods that heroes use to outsmart the enemy also includes pretending to betray their own allies to the Big Bad, in which turned out simply a ruse to enable their allies to swiftly defeat the said Big Bad in the end. However, this method not always effective as not only there's a chance that said enemies could see through this scheme, but also their allies still irritated due to also being tricked or worse, this plan ended up backfires if things went wrong. Examples * Robin Hood outwits Prince John many times in the film. * Darkwing Duck, Launchpad and Gosalyn manage to lure three evil energy beings to the magnet with negative polarities (with Megavolt's assistance). * Wolverine can smell Mystique's body scent and stabbed her in the stomach with his claws, which causes her to revert back to her true form. * Bart Simpson outwits his arch-nemesis Sideshow Bob, by asking him sing the whole entire score of the H.M.S. Pinafore to buy some time before arriving to Springfield via boathouse which will stall him long enough until the police arrive. * Jerry Mouse outwits his cat nemesis Tom the Cat many times. * Roy Eberhardt tricks Dana Matherson into chasing him and falling into Curly Brannit's trap. * Sonic the Hedgehog and his pal Tails outwit Scratch and Grounder in every episode via disguises and tricks. They even outwit the evil Dr. Ivo Robotnik himself * Marty McFly escapes from Biff Tannen and his gang, leading them to crash their car into a manure truck. * Kevin McCallister constantly outwits Harry and Marv. * Aladdin tricks Jafar by persuading him to become a genie, then bottles him up in a lamp. * Flik lures Hopper to the sparrow's nest allowing the wicked grasshopper to be devoured by her chicks. * Fly tricks Joe the Pilot Fish into drinking the anti-fish potion by asking him difficult questions. * Darkwing Duck outwits his enemies, Negaduck, Steelbeak, Megavolt, Phineas Sharp, Major Synapse, Liquidator, etc. * In The Stunti-Con Job, Sideswipe takes out the Motor Master using Optimus Prime's axe, making sure no one gets between the Autobot detective and his retirement. * Alex tricks Makunga by handing him Nana's purse, then unleashing the old lady to attack him. * Eddie Plant tells Sam Brenner and Ludlow Lamonsoff to split up while Eddie stays with Pac-Man in order to trap him so he doesn't escape. * Max Lawson and Sarah Wilson outsmarting Leonard Dekkom's mercenaries in a dangerous car chase across Orlando to protect President Palma. * Coraline outsmarts The Beldam by opening the door for her, throws the cat at her, which causes her to lose her eyes and escape. * Beethoven knocks Regina and Floyd over the cliff into a pool of mud then into the river in retaliation after Floyd threatens to drop one of the puppies into the river and pokes George Newton in the chest with a stick. * Supergirl used her own vulnerability against Reign by unexpectedly injecting kryptonite as she didn't see it coming. * The animals outsmart and foil Cruella De Vil and her men and rescue the Dalmatian puppies in 1996 adaptation of 101 Dalmatians. * Ace Ventura outsmarts Lois Einhorn to the Miami Police Department that she is Ray Finkle the former Miami Dolphins kicker who wants to get revenge on Dan Marino. * Booger surprised King Nixel, who claims to have collected all Cubits in his I-Cubit scam, with his Rainbow Cubit. * In "Scooby Natural", Scooby-Doo sends the Phantom Shadow down a trap slide and into a salt circle made by the Winchester brothers, trapping it. * Davis Okoye and Kate Caldwell outsmart Claire Wyden by putting the antidote for the monsters into her purse and tricking her into being devoured by George. * Capper outsmarts the Klugetown thugs by tricking them into believing they caught a dangerous ailment. * Red Quotes Category:Events Category:About Heroes